A Mother's Lullaby
by Captain-Amelia
Summary: This is a Treasure Planet fic that delves into Captain Amelia's past...please read and review! I want to know what you all think! One Part -- Complete!


A Mother's Lullaby Written by Jacqui aka Captain Amelia  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of Treasure Planet or it's characters. This is simply a work based on the Treasure Planet characters and events owned by the Disney Company. I also do not own "The Promise", it is the property of Mr. Tracy Chapman...and I wish to keep it that way! Thanks!  
  
Note to Reader -- This fanfiction delves into Amelia's past. It may not be your interpretation of what happened to her as a child, but this is mine. This story also coincides, somewhat, with Lord Akiyama's fanfiction. It explains why Scroop and Amelia are such enemies. Please Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They say you should hold onto good things while you have them, because if you don't life will pass you by and they'll be gone forever. This became a reality in my life much sooner then I had really expected it to. I still remember the night I lost everything, my whole future had become a simple thread blowing taut against the wind, and with that final slight gust it had been taken from me almost as quickly as it had come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The floorboards of the RLS Legacy creaked in the night, as its passengers trotted back and forth along the decks of the large galleon. It seemed to all who noticed to be just another ordinary night. Alurian mothers sat with their children, watching the colors of the sky change, while their husbands and fathers chatted with one another about simple things such as the weather and how much longer it would be until the ship docked at it's destination.  
  
Though, among these families one in particular stood out from all the rest. A small one, consisting of only three family members a mother, a father and a little girl, no older then five. There was nothing wrong with the family that caused them to stick out from all the rest, heaven's no, it was simply the fact that the father owned and captained the ship. After observing the occupants of the first deck for a while the man smiled lifting his very small, young daughter into the air.  
  
As the man did this the little girl squealed with joy and laughter, smiling brightly at her catlike mother and father. After a bit of time, however, the young child calmed down smiling at him, then glancing back at her mother, and finally leaving her gaze on the familiar man who was holding her. Smiling she spoke, "Daddy," she started and he turned his gaze upon her awaiting the question he knew would soon follow, "Are we going home this time...?"  
  
He smiled gazing at the little child in his arms then pressed his larger nose against her tiny one, "Yes my little Amelia, we are heading home for a while." smiles more brightly with her excited glance, "Just in time for Christmas, eh?"  
  
The little Amelia then turned her head back towards her mother excitedly, "Did you her that momma?" Her mother playing along shook her head no, "Daddy said were going home for Christmas!" Amelia's mother smiled at her daughter with a happy glance then took her from her husband's arms, into her own, and in turn, Amelia's father wrapped his arms warmly around his wife and daughter.   
  
Though, the picture perfect moment didn't last for long. As most do. No sooner had Amelia's family finished their warm words with one another, that a blast rattled every last inch of the legacy. Amelia's mother suddenly grasped into her daughter with security in her arms. She looked to her husband and understood his look, though waited for him to speak, "Take her and go Gloria...don't worry about me, my darlings, everything is going to be alright...I'll meet you in the safe room after all is well!"  
  
If you wait for me then I'll come for you Although I've traveled far I always hold a place for you in my heart  
  
The man then smiled softly, lifting his wife's chin up and kissing her lips with the same softness that glowed from his smile. Turning then, he somersaulted off the deck of the stateroom, grabbing a rope with the most accurate agility possible and then commanding his first mate, Mr. Arrow, in the counter attack of the obvious pirate ship.  
  
Though as he left he couldn't help but notice his daughter's desperate cries for his return, "Daddy...?...DADDY NO!!! DON'T GO DADDY!!"  
  
After one last look at her husband, Gloria ran as quickly as she could to the safe room, hidden just below the the first deck. Once there she tried to comfort her near hysterical daughter's cries. They would have to stay quiet or someone would find them for sure.  
  
"Darling...Amelia please...!" She held her crying daughter in her arms, rubbing her back and holding her close to her bosom, "There, there my darling it'll be alright...you'll see. I won't let anything happen to you!"  
  
Gloria tried to reassure her young child, though, all her efforts seemed futile until, "Amelia...," she stated lifting the little girl's chin up, "Daddy wouldn't want you to cry for him darling...be strong...he'll come back."  
  
If you think of me, If you miss me once in awhile Then I'll return to you I'll return and fill that space in your heart  
  
The little one finally controlled her sobbing, wiping her tears away and hugging her mother tightly...not ever wanting her to let go. Amelia had never once in her life thought this would happen...she couldn't understand any of it and at the same time she didn't want to understand it...all she wanted was her father to be their with she and her mother. Keeping them warm and safe, just like he always had.  
  
Remembering Your touch Your kiss Your warm embrace I'll find my way back to you If you'll be waiting  
  
Gloria smiled down upon her only child. She was so young and innocent and most certainly didn't deserve this. The fear and hardship that was occurring above on the deck was something no child deserved to be put through. Though she wanted to keep telling her daughter all would be well she didn't have the heart to lie anymore. As the pounding and clanging of swords continued to grow more noticeable, along with the gut wrenching cries of agony coming from the hundreds of people above deck, Gloria sat her daughter upon the bed in the safe room and sat herself across from the little one.   
  
"Amelia," she spoke softly, "look at me darling." Amelia did as her mother said and was shocked to see tears lining her mother's eyes as she gazed into them. Her usually cheery bright green orbs were now dull and full of sorrow, she looked up at Amelia looked up at her then, perplex in her own small green eyes, awaiting her mother's words.  
  
"Darling...do you ever have dreams?" she smiled as her daughter nodded in her direction, "Well my dearest I want you to promise me something. Tonight after you have fallen to sleep...I don't want you to have any bad dreams...I want you to dream about happy things, about me and your papa and the wonderful times we've shared together. Can you promise me that darling? Can you do that for me?" Amelia nodded toward her mother, though it wasn't until later that the little girl realized why her mother had said those words.  
  
If you dream of me like I dream of you In a place that's warm and dark In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart  
  
After seeing her daughter's nod, Gloria lifted her little girl into her arms holding onto to her as tightly as she could. She didn't want to leave Amelia, but somewhere in the depths of her heart she knew this would be the last time she would ever hold her baby close to her. Gloria began to cry then, silent tears of course, but tears none the less, and as she cried she began to wonder if angels were allowed to remember the ones they were forced to leave behind.  
  
Remembering Your touch Your kiss Your warm embrace I'll find my way back to you If you'll be waiting  
  
Gloria could hear footsteps nearing the saferoom...they were coming closer with every second that passed. The only thing she could think of and hope for was that her husband, Gregory, would somehow save them...save everyone, though she feared he was most likely already dead, and if not, close to death. She longed to hold him again, to tell him, just one more time, how much she loved him, though, soon she was pulled from these thoughts as her daughter softly whimpered grasping the golden locket around her neck.  
  
I've longed for you and I have desired To see your face your smile To be with you wherever you are  
  
Suddenly a knocking sound was heard outside of the saferoom door, it was an unfamiliar knock and Gloria began to panic, looking at her daughter. Suddenly she kissed Amelia's cheek, telling her to be absolutley silent and to hang onto her tightly. As the intruders began to break down the door Gloria wrapped her large cloak infront of her, hiding her daughter completely beneath it's depths.  
  
As the intruders entered they grabbed her roughly, dragging her to the outer decks where shock grasped her. Before her, nearly all had perished, both friend and foe, blood covered the decks....and then a familiar voice broke through to her senses. As she turned, she suddenly saw her husband. He was being held by two spider-like creatures. Gregory...she thought to herself....what have they done to you? His body had been mangled and their was a laser wound on his left shoulder. The ruffians threw him to the deck and released Gloria.  
  
She ran to him then falling to her knees by his side, quickly gathering him into her arms and cradling his wounded body, keeping her back to the bloody fiends that had done this to him. He opened his eyes and seeing Gloria he smiled softly.  
  
"My love...what of...?" a sudden urgency filled his voice. She shook her head in response, a soft look upon her face. Gregory nodded, then both he and Gloria hugged one another, and as they hugged Gloria laid Amelia into an empty grog barrel covering her with a potatoe sack. Keeping her safely hidden from site. She then whispered...to the now sleeping child...."Please remember us my darling...and never forget who you are!"  
  
Remembering Your touch Your kiss Your warm embrace I'll find my way back to you If you'll be waiting  
  
Suddenly the two were pulled apart. Both were silent. Gloria watched in horror as her husband was brutally gutted by one of the spider-like aliens. She couldn't believe this was happening...she couldn't believe it had to end like this. She looked out over and past the decks then. She could see their planet, not too far into the distance. Aluria. She smiled a bit at that, then looked toward the barrel where she had secretly and successfully hidden her daughter...suddenly without warning Gloria felt a ripping pain in her chest. She had been shot with a laser pistol. Falling to the deck she watched the pirates grab their loot, and helplessly laid still while one grabbed her locket from round her neck. Then almost as quickly as they had come they were gone.  
  
Time seemed to pass very slowly for Gloria in those last few agonizing minutes...she faintly recalled hearing a voice, a familiar one...she slowly opened her eyes to see the young and strapping Mr. Arrow and her little girl close by...so there was a survivor, she thought to herself.  
  
Mr. Arrow was cradling the young woman in his arms, "Miss Gloria...it'll be alright...you'll be alright miss!!"  
  
Gloria looked at him then with a soft smile, "Mr. Arrow..."  
  
"Now, now Miss Gloria...you shouldn't be talking, save your strength my dear!"  
  
She shook her head then, continuing, "Mr. Arrow, you must take care of her..." he looked at her confused, "...Amelia...you must take care of her at all costs my friend. She needs you now..."  
  
Arrow looked at Gloria, then at the little girl who was too hysterical in her crying to hear her mother's words, confused as to why Gloria wanted him to take care of the young girl he gazed into her eyes, she swiftly saw this confusion in his eyes and smiled, "You know more about Gregory and I then anyone else Arrow...I'm counting on that. Sit me up over there and give her to me..."  
  
Gloria smiled as she held her daughter tight within her arms. "Mommy...please don't leave me mommy!! PLEASE!!"  
  
Gloria hushed her baby girl then smiling a bit..."I'm not leaving you darling...I''l always be right there inside your heart." She then whispered almost silently, "I'm sorry I didn't teach you more about the world darling...be still now, and perhaps we'll meet again someday."  
  
Together again It would feel so good to be In your arms Where all my journeys end If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you If you wait for me and say you'll hold A place for me in your heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review I'm really very interested in what you all think! ;-) 


End file.
